


Sunshine

by saccharinescorpio



Series: Art 4 Art [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anna Is Mentioned, Art Trade, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Entity AU, This is so headcanon indulgent oh my god, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so is bubba, trapper is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinescorpio/pseuds/saccharinescorpio
Summary: Philip still looked unsure, worry staining his face. “I believe you. But if something’s bothering you, you can tell me alright? I love you.”The box was shoved into his face, a white-knuckled hold on it. “Justopenit.”Phillip and Sally go to the flea market.
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Sally Smithson | The Nurse
Series: Art 4 Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063469
Kudos: 2





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the first tag, you'll know what's up. If anyone's actually curious I'll post them in the endnote. But besides that, this also came from Amino a while back. This was an art trade and op gifted me human NurseWraith art in turn for this.  
> Besides that, the title comes from a song by the same name from Atlas.  
> But anyways I hope you enjoy it!

It couldn’t have been a better day.

The sky was a gorgeous shade of cerulean as fat, powder-white clouds lazed about. Her pale fingers were laced between his patchy ones, her other hand holding onto her satchel strap delicately.

Philip smiled. He hasn't seen tired eyes this excited in _months._

Sally wanders around the flea market stalls aimlessly with Philip in tow until a booth piled high with stuffed animals catches her attention.

“Ooh, Philip.”

He follows her as she takes them to the stand, a friendly elderly woman behind the counter. Resting on the plastic table is a faceless doll. Its red headscarf is wrapped loosely around hair the colour of gingerbread. The dress is the same colour except for the stark white sleeves and the apron with an embroidered diamond, her thin twine belt dangles with twin wooden beads.

“I was thinking of buying it for Anna, it’s really cute.”

“Mmh.”

“Should I get it? What if she doesn’t like it? What if she _hates_ it?”

Philip squeezes her hand as he leans down to kiss the top of her head. “It’s fine Sal, she’ll love it.”

He feels the tension leave her arm. “I’ll get it.” 

It’s been an hour and a half since then, the small rag doll resting gently in the confines of her bag. They’ve passed countless stalls by now and only a few have caught their attention since the doll.

One, in particular, is a large booth advertising antique clocks. It piques Philip’s interest and he leads them to it.

They pass a tent that catches Sally’s eye.

He’s busy speaking to the owner about a tarnished Victorian pocket watch that he’s _positive_ Evan will enjoy. It’s a murky silver; the Roman numerals are a faded pebble grey on the yellowed face, the glass is cracked and caked with dirt as the grimy clock hands dangle limply.

Distracted as Philip is she sneaks away quietly, murmuring an excuse that she needs to use the bathroom. He nods dumbly as half his attention is focused on the vendor while the other half tells her that he’ll still be here when she comes back.

Sally fakes her leave only glancing behind her when she feels a safe distance away from him before making a left. Hastening her walk she jogs towards the large, white tent.

Philip finished talking minutes ago, examining the clock in callused hands as he waits for his girlfriend. She shuffles into view no more than 30 seconds later, face flushed and flustered. Slender arms cradle a plastic bag swaddled box close to her chest.

“Philip! Sorry I kept you waiting, I saw something last minute that I wanted to buy.”

“It’s fine Sal. What’d you buy?”

Uneasy eyes dart from the box to Philip. “It’s for Bubba.”

“What’d you get him?”

The lie came easy. “A knife set I saw earlier. I hope he uses it.”

Philip pulls her in by her shoulder, rubbing her arm and kissing the top of her head. “Stop worrying everyone’ll like their gifts. Ready to leave?”

“Yeah.”

The stroll back to his jet black Nissan twin turbo was filled with tense silence, a dainty hand in a loose grip with his own.

The car was warm but not uncomfortably so. Sally turned to grab her seatbelt when he finally spoke up.

“Did something happen?”

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she clicked the buckle into place. “No. Why?”

“You seemed on edge when you came back from the bathroom. Are you sure nothing happened?”

Long fingernails picked at the cheap plastic bag in her lap. “I’m sure.”

Philip still looked unsure, worry staining his face. “I believe you. But if something’s bothering you, you can tell me alright? I love you.”

The box was shoved into his face, a white-knuckled hold on it. “Just _open_ it.”

With a startled expression, he took the mystery gift from her and slowly pulled it out.

“I wanted it to be a surprise but I felt so _guilty_ lying to you. I hope you like it. If not I can take it back and we can get you a different one or something diffe-”

“I love it.”

Sally looked up from her anxious rambling to see his high-spirited smile. “It’s awesome!”

Philip’s face was ecstatic; eyebrows high on his forehead while his mouth was open in a large grin. His hands held the aged package with care. 

It was an old Pontiac model car kit from the seventies.

The cardboard was an off white from age, the name in a dull purple as the car took front and centre. The only other designs on the cover were bubbly Japanese and three excited cartoon characters in the back.

He tugs Sally and crushes her against his chest, kissing her taffy-pink face as thanks. She swats at him weakly in embarrassment.

“Philip.”

He pulls away but not before pressing his lips to her temple one more time. “Thank you, Sal, really.”

She waves him off, face still rosy. “No problem.”

He places the kit in the back seat with care. Looking thoughtful for a moment he drums his fingers on the steering wheel. “How do you feel about one more stop before we go home?”

“Where?”

Philip shifts the car into reverse and twists around to pull out of the parking spot. “You’ll see.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon building the car, a tub of mint ice cream with two spoons always close by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Kudos and comments appreciated. :)
> 
> Headcanons:  
> -Phillip has vitiligo  
> -Sally has both anxiety and asthma  
> -Hinted at but all the killers are friends  
> -Phillip is a huge car guy and also a mechanic


End file.
